Beautiful Boys
by Martin Whitlock
Summary: My mother was a whore. And no one in my small town would ever let me forget it.


Hey everyone. Long time no see, eh? Well this is basically some drabble that i haven't decided what to do with yet. I've been planning a new fic for a while, but unfortunatly my SPACE BAR BROKE! FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

ahem...

Rated M for gratuitous drug use and language, sex, and likely violence in later chapters.

Enjoy the show!

Beautiful Boys.

The California sun was sweltering, and the humidity wasn't helping me get my work done any faster. I stopped, for only a moment, shucking off my dirty white undershirt. I threw it toward the porch, over shooting and catching on the rain gutter. I rolled my eyes and continued pushing the old lawn mower, the sounds of metal against metal scraping my ears. Sure it was a pain in the ass to use this old push mower but I couldn't just let our yard go to hell.

It took almost an hour, but I finally had our lawn looking almost respectable. The sun still sat high in the sky, so I retreated to our wrap around porch. Our house was not big, compared to most people's in the suburbs, but out here in the boonies it was considered quite large. The only reason we even had it was because my great grandfather had run a brothel out of it in the wild west days. Prostitution must run in the family. I sighed heavily at the though.

We live in southern California, in a little desert town. Don't bother looking for it, it's not on the map. Most of the houses around us are modular homes on stilts, waiting to be moved again. Driving down the street, it looks like any other development project, but behind the houses on my street, there was nothing but desert for miles all around. And not the nice sagebrush and cactus flower deserts, either. The maraj playing, poisoned salt well deserts you always see on road runner cartoons.

Sitting down heavily on a plastic chair, I pulled a pack of reds out of the breast pocket of the over shirt on the ancient poker table, and lit one, inhaling deeply. I pulled the drawer of the table open, I was sitting in the dealer's chair, and pulled out my stash. A smile set on my face as I rolled a joint and replaced my cigarette with said joint. I took a deep pull. The taste was complex. Sweet and yet musky and sour like cheese. Holding the smoke in my lungs, I could feel them begin to burn a little. I exhaled slowly, feeling my mind calm, and my limbs grow heavy. I was only half way through when my mother pulled into our driveway.

I tried to light a cigarette and put out my joint at the same time, and only succeeded in sinjing some of my black hair, and dropping my joint onto the deck.

"Hey babe" My mom said in a tired voice. There were dark bags under her eyes and fresh red marks around her neck. She'd been choked. I forced a smile, and pretended not to see, when she ruffled my hair. "What's that smell?" She looked around sniffing the air before she saw me glance, fleetingly, at the still burning roach on the ground.

"God damn it, Jake" she sighed in frustration, picking it up. She walked away, smoking the rest of it. I sat there trying to roll another but, having noticed more than I let on, my hands shook with a mixture of fear, anger and sadness. "Go turn the well on!" she called from her window upstairs.

I pushed myself out of the chair and walked over to the huge tank in the middle of a patch tall weeds. I could hear the water rushing through the pipes and walked back to the house.

I finally smiled, genuinely, for the first time today as I saw a familiar black car pull up to our house. The car itself was nothing to behold, dents, scratches, and a coat of paint that came from a walmart in the form of a spray can. What, or should I say who, was inside the car, however, was in my opinion the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Sean had moved to this small spit of a town about a year ago, and was my only friend in this whole god forsaken place. I watched from the well as he got out and stretched. His red hair shone bright in the sun. I couldn't figure out how on earth he didn't burn to a crisp with his fair skin, but somehow he didn't. I did a lazy jog/walk over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

" You smell, Jake" he said, smiling and looking down into my eyes. There was no malice in his words, however, as he wrapped his arms tightly around me. He kissed my cheek before I grabbed his hand and led him to the house.

"Wait, I brought you something" He said, jogging back to his car. I saw him pull out his "House Call Bag" which was a small overnight box circa 1950 something. We called it that because it reminded me of a doctor.

"So what'd you bring me Doctor Sean?" I said, drawing out the syllables.

"Patience, patient" he said winking at me.

"Um no" I said, snatching it up and sprinting into my house. I heard him laugh as he walked through the door.

"homuguh" I spewed as I opened his box. I'd never seen so many drugs.

"There's 60 Mollie, 3 ounces of coke, and a half a pound of some northern lights fresh from Canada" he said, winking at me.

"Well goddamn." I said, flabbergasted. " I still haven't smoked the rest of the eighth you gave me last week."

"Seriosuly?" he asked, looking at me like I had just grown another head. "That shit's gotta be dust by now. Well go get it we'll kill it off right now."

"Boys, you down here?" I heard my mom yelling down the stairs.

"Yeah missus b" sean called back. When I came back down she was walking down the stairs wearing a yellow sun dress. My mother was all around too beutiful a woman to be in her profession. I always felt like crying when i thought of her selling herself to support me.

"Lets smoke" I said, sitting down next to Scott, my mom sitting on my other side. Opening the drawer of the coffee table, I pulled out a big peace pipe. It was about two and a half feet long and wrapped in a long, thin leather strip with a small feather dangling from under the bowel piece.

Times like these were nice. When it was just the three of us, and we could pretend that we weren't thieves or drug dealers or whores. We were just a family.

Scene

Wow. It felt so dramatic to type 'scene' at the end of the chapter. So i'm working on expanding my explanations of setting and character descriptions. Let me know if there's anything that you think should be elaborated on more. Reviews are mandatory hahaha.


End file.
